


So kiss me

by Hikary



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, People kissing under hypnosis but it's already been established in the series that they're in love, Repost from EFP, romcom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Perché tutte le donne della mia vita sono affette da gravi disturbi di cleptomania?Massimo é troppo in gamba per cadere nel tranello di Malala.Ma la giustizia, se unita ad un piccolo sfizio personale, può assumere contorni alquanto pericolosi per l'intraprendente Conte...
Relationships: Máximo Augusto Calderón de la Hoya/Florencia Fazzarino Santillán Valente





	So kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020, ore 17:48**  
>  Sono entrata in un trip pauroso e sto maratonando _Flor_. Dopo circa sei episodi di _Violetta_ cortesia di Disney+ (sia lodato chi ha deciso di lasciare il doppiaggio italiano a mezzo catalogo di Disney+, tra l’altro), mi sono resa conto che stavo saltando metodicamente tutte le scene che non fossero su Angie e quel brocco del papà di Violetta che a quanto pare si chiama come i pennuti torinesi (‘German’). Allora mi sono ricordata una cosa molto importante: a me piacciono i vecchi. A me piace il signor Freezer e il Conte Calderòn dei miei stivali. Forse avrò anche sessantacinquemila abbonamenti ad ogni piattaforma streaming esistente (e non scherzo, voi avevate mai sentito parlare di _Shudder?_ ), ma questo non mi fermerà dall’attaccarmi a YouTube e guardare quel gran figone di un pixel che é Federico in una qualità che non esiste e con tanto di pubblicità di Boing dell’epoca. 
> 
> La quarantena sarà ricordata anche per questo.
> 
> Per cui ho deciso che le mie fanfiction su _Flor_ , classe d u e m i l a e d i e c i, gasp, meritano di venire con la loro mamma su AO3 perché io non mi dimentichi mai più a chi appartiene il mio cuore. (A Nico di Teen Angels. Ovviamente. Che domande.)

Nello studio del Conte era sceso un silenzio innaturale; ancor più se si pensava all'usuale baccano che traboccava dalle stanze di casa Fritzewalden ogni momento, ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno. Florencia se ne stava immobile, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

E Max era troppo allibito per voltarsi e notare il ghigno di pura perfidia stampato sul volto delle streghe. Con un braccio trattenne Thomas dal saltare addosso a Flor.

« Che succedeee? » strillò allora a pieni polmoni, per sopperire al mancato balzo. « Massimo! »

Il conte spostò lo sguardo dagli occhi sbarrati della bambinaia a quelli supplichevoli del bambino.

_Perché tutte le donne della mia vita sono affette da gravi disturbi di cleptomania?_

Ignorò perfino l'aver definito Flor“ donna della sua vita” a pieno titotolo, tanto quando la madre.

Miracoli dello shock post-traumatico.

Da Thomas di nuovo a Flor e da Flor ancora a Thomas.

Fu proprio quel contrasto ad insospettirlo.

« Ma che...? »

Fece un passo verso Florencia e le agitò una mano davanti al viso.

La ragazza non reagì, mantenendo la stessa espressione di ebete serenità.

« Credo sia sotto ipnosi. » sentenziò.

« Ma che sciocchezze vai dicendo ...ehm, Massimo _caro_. »

« Tu zitta, brutta strega! » intervenne Thomas, voltandosi verso Delfina.

« Non contraddire la mia bambina, piccolo mostriciattolo biondo! »

« _Frau_ Mala Mala, non usare _qvel_ tono con _pviccolo_ Thomas! »

« Attenta a come parli alla mia signora, vichinga in gonnella! »

In mezzo a quel trambusto, proprio quando Greta era in procinto di sferrare un pugno a Bonilla, Massimo sollevò il braccio per richiamare l'attenzione.

« Ne sono certo. Ora verificheremo per togliere ogni dubbio. »

Il gruppettò si zittì, incuriosito dal tono solenne del Conte.

Massimo guardò Florencia dritto negli occhi.

« Flor... » prese un bel respiro « _...baciami. »_

E Flor, obbediente, si issò sulle punte finché il proprio naso non sfiorò quello del Conte.

**

« MASSIMO AUGUSTO CALDERON DEI MIEI STIVALI! Non puoi nasconderti per sempre, prima o poi riuscirò a prenderti! »

Thomas scartò una barretta di cioccolato.

« Accidenti » commentò Roberta, seduta accanto a lui sul divano « aveva ragione lui. »

« Eh già. Povero Massimo. »

Il bambino diede il via libera al Conte, accucciato dietro una pianta dell'ingresso, il quale sfrecciò verso la cucina in cerca di un rifugio sicuro.

« Però bisogna ammettere che Massimo è un genio. Avrà rischiato la vita, ma sai che soddisfazione? »

« Già. » Robertina scrollò le spalle « Senti che urla. Questa sì che è la nostra Flor. »

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

« Se l'è davvero presa per quel bacio! »

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali**  
>  Non ho potuto evitarlo, davvero.  
> Ci ho provato.  
> E ringraziamo il cielo che non sia un'altra produzione sull'ep. 69 ( che arriverà, comunque, quando avrò un po' più di tempo XD).  
> Episodio di Boing del 3/06/2010, numero ..uhm, vdiamo... 34 o 35? Se ho indovinato voglio un bacio del Conte!


End file.
